Blood ties: a lotr fanfic
by superman42
Summary: This is my first crossover with The Third age for Xbox and PS2. Gandalf survives Moria and meets the Party from the games. this is extremely non canon but manages to tell a what if story about what could've happened if the games were canon and gandalf hadn't died. Chapter 2 is up and someone will die. most of the dialogue is in Sindarin, so brush up
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the rings: Sauron's Wake

Third Age crossover

Chapter 1

Gandalf urged the fellowship to cross the bridge as he slowed down the balrog. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he yelled and broke the bridge. As he looked over the edge, he realized the whip was coming, managed to dodge and fired a freezing spell at the balrog. then he managed to levitate tha Balrog out of the chasm, smashed it into the ground and proceeded to curse it nonstop. the Balrog pleaded for mercy in it's own tongue

"Gandalf, how did you manage that" asked aragorn. Gandalf ignored him and continued his magical onslaught. the Balrog grew weak and it's flames began to flicker out.

Gandalf turned to the Balrog and spoke. "Look at me", the Balrog turned its head. "Never again shall you walk or spew flame. i excorcise you from Moria" with that, the Balrog screamed and exploded.

Frodo had seen the entire thing and was understandably freaked out. "Get away from me Gandalf, wha- What are you?"

Gandalf let out a sigh of exhaustion and told Frodo everything:

"I am a Maiar, A Physical spirit as it were. Sauron is one as well. a Corrupted spawn of Melkor, trapped deep beneath the pits of Moria, past the dwelling of the dead, into places where even Eru will not travel. Saruman was our leader but he tried to have me killed, as i told you in Rivendell. The Balrog of Moria, Durin's Bane, is not the only one here, we must move on and quickly, i can hear something in the walls" said Gandalf, as something could be heard chittering and scratching at the walls to the west. A pair of two lidless flaming eyes could be seen through a hole in a nearby crevice. "Great, Wargs...run" said gandalf with all urgency.

The diseased, bleeding warg broke through the wall and ate Frodo's ring. it immediately turned invisible. "Where is it?" whispered frodo, scared shitless. "be silent!" ordered gandalf as he cast a spell. the slight image of wavering lines could be seen and Legolas fired 3 arrows into the Warg's body. It's stomache fell open and its guts poured out immediately upon death.

"Stinking Creature, i warned you Berethor, there are worse things than trolls here" came the voices of an unfamiliar group. Legolas drew his bow. "State your business and be swift" cried Legolas, arrow at the ready.

"My name is Berethor, captain of Gondor, i am seeking...Boromir?" he said as he noticed Boromir in the group. "I've been looking for you. where is the ring?"

Boromir drew his sword and Elegost immediately fired an arrow , knocking Boromir's sword away. "Enough of this, we would speak to Boromir...alone" Boromir consulted with the group and they sent Legolas as a guard.

Berethor talked at length about his brainwashing by Saruman. "A morgul blade?" exclaimed Boromir as Berethor showed him the blade piece. "Frodo was telling the truth" Boromir realized. The discussion went on for hours as Boromir and Berethor discussed problems in Gondor. "There are rumors of a massive assault from Mordor and Rhun. Osgiliath is also unprotected" said Berethor.

Boromir informed the company, who took a detour and headed for Gondor.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Ties

Chapter 2: Boromir's vision

Boromir ran for the gate, his breath shaky and weak. Dead, all of them, dead! he thought as he

raced towards the open gate and slammed it shut. Boromir had witnessed something that had shaken him to his core: The Witch King had massacred everyone in Osgiliath and was headed for Gondor! Boromir went over the event in his head and cursed himself for taking Berethor's advice. Come to gondor he said, it'll be safe he said! Boromir thought as he continued throughout the ruined city. There was blood everywhere and bodies littered the streets. The bloodied remains of the Gondor soldiers were etched into his minds eye.

"BERETHOR! GANDALF!" Yelled Boromir, hoping for any sign of life. A rock smashed into the wall and

Boromir turned and saw the eye of Sauron, engulfing everything. NO, NO! Boromir screamed in his head as he was wreathed in flame. His flesh began to melt and he could see and smell death. He went limp.

"Boromir! Are you ok?" asked Aragorn. The flame was gone. It was a dream. Boromir breathed a sigh of relief and laid down again. Gandalf awoke and spoke at length with HadHod about the Incident in Moria. "I wish we could've come sooner, we killed half an army of trolls, luckily, you just ran into one, we fought Dozens" he said, showing his axe covered in Black blood. Aragorn meanwhile, was discussing their next course of action.

"Amon Hen is where we need to go. We will cut through Lothlorien and take the boats. At night, we will

approach the eastern shore and walk" Boromir had his reasons for disagreeing, chief among them, the utter foolishness of wading through an army of Uruk Hai. He suggested They stay in LothLorien for 3 days or until the Uruks decide to leave. He also objected to Frodo's decision to travel to Mordor alone, citing the Black Gate as impassable.

"We must head for Rohan Aragorn, we need help, can't you see that your plan is madness?"

Gandalf was informed of the rift between the two and suggested that they follow Boromir's plan for the time being. Aragorn was Frustrated, but went along reluctantly. At daybreak, they left Moria and headed for Lothlorien. "Say nothing to the elves, let me speak" Said Aragorn.

(Next segment in elvish)

They came to the elves and Haldir approached them.

"Mín baur cín protection, mín húd needs na dorth- an 3 days. Mín gar- caught peth i Uruk Hai are approaching"

Haldir considered his request and spoke:

"Cin claim danger na- imminent but thír na mín borders. Mín are lain -o invaders. Híril Galadrial protects i realm a Sauron would berth- ú- attack ammen, Who are i others? Cín fellowship im know, but i others im know ú-. Ped-! Er -o cin has bought i echor hi. Cin shall glenn- baw further! "

Aragorn was disheartened but Pleaded with Haldir for hours.

"What must mín ceri-, how tur- mín tul- na an agreement? Must i mountains n- moved? Shall im take coe upon nin back a climb i caw -o i hithui Mountains? Mín just anír- shelter. 3 days Haldir, 3 days"

Haldir relented and let them stay but took the ring under guard until the 3 days had passed.

"So What did he say?" asked Boromir. "We are allowed 3 days, but no more"

Boromir Nodded and went to sleep. He woke up the next morning refreshed.

Before anyone could so much as get dressed, a horn sounded and Haldir came running

"Aragorn! Uruk-Hai are at ed- borders. Mín cannot gar- hain off, cin must dreg-! Dol na i duin a ech- an Rivendell, ask an Cindar, mín will help cin"

Aragorn and the company ran for the boats just as Lurtz and the Uruk Hai broke through the defenses

"Finally a fight!" declared HadHod as he took down 7 Uruk's. "I cannot leave the Lady to die" said Gimli as he stayed behind. The rest fled for the boats as Gimli and Hadhod raised their Voices in Unison

"Kazad! Kazad Ai Menu!" and cleaved through about 50 Uruk Hai together, even as their ranks swelled

Lurtz joined the fray and zeroed in on Gimli. Legolas fired 3 arrows at his direction and he fell down dead. The battle grew fierce and HadHod was killed in the ensuing chaos. Gimli tried to make his way back, but was overwhelmed. He screamed out a curse in Sindarin: I nór indóme imeúre- narwa as i blood -o i Uruk Hai, Mime nórë indóme reduce tye ana narwa his ve a vaht- na- reduced ana úqua. Cúma indóme have tye, cúma indóme have tye ilya! " He swung his last attck at an Uruk that was about to kill Legolas and the fellowship killed the survivors.

Legolas knelt near Gimli and they shared their final words:

"Tar na- úqua ni pole- care-! I halls -o Erebor indóme receive tye, yondo -o Durin. Ni méra emme could've seen -yes o-. I valaina calls tye mardi"

Gimli responded:

"Namárië cundu -o Mirkwood, lótesse i trees endure an ve anann ve i valaina are coile. Mime cundu, Mime otorno, Mime nur"

Legolas wiped his tears and boarded the boat.


End file.
